


【MA/SA】对A（R/18）

by guiguigui



Category: Real News RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 09:17:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19315198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guiguigui/pseuds/guiguigui





	【MA/SA】对A（R/18）

脑洞来源：八月号nonno松润和拔拔。  
❗胡编乱造，胡言乱语，乱七八糟。  
❗他们还是他们，但我是ooc。  
设定：总裁M，总裁A，M的部下S。  
S视角。

——————  
樱井翔不知道松本润叫他出来到底是出于什么目的。他和松本润一直不对付，由于上下级关系，樱井翔并不好有什么举动，不过相对地，因为樱井翔工作完成非常出色，松本润也不好刁难他。  
但是被松本润以讨论工作的名义叫去那种名贵的餐厅，樱井翔觉得肯定没什么好事。  
果然。  
在看到松本润和相叶雅纪一起走进来的时候，樱井翔心里一个咯噔。  
相叶雅纪是和他们公司有生意来往的另一家公司的总裁，据说和总裁松本润是幼驯染，关系一直很好，相叶平时有事没事也会往松本这里跑。  
不过樱井心里清清楚楚的是，相叶是松本的男友。  
他大概明白松本润叫他们出来是什么原因了。  
最近相叶雅纪和樱井翔的流言蜚语在公司里传来传去。一开始是公司里那些小姑娘的私房话，偶尔樱井翔也会听到一些，后来不知道为什么越传越开，直到传到松本润耳朵里。  
要说相叶雅纪和他到底有什么关系的话……那就是相叶雅纪勾引他的关系吧。不得不说相叶雅纪的确是他喜欢的那种type，高高瘦瘦，外表天然呆内心却很细腻，笑颜像钻石，待人亲和温柔，罗曼蒂克，有魅力，声音软软糯糯……但是这一切都在松本润手里。樱井翔可不敢招惹老板的男朋友。  
可是老板的男朋友来招惹他，那他能有什么办法啊！自己也对相叶雅纪说过很多次，相叶先生，请你和我保持距离，我想松本先生也不想看到你和我有染之类的话，可是相叶雅纪不听，他有什么办法？“没关系啦，翔ちゃん~我不会允许他对你怎样的~”相叶雅纪老是这么说。 “樱井，就坐吧。”松本润说。樱井翔嘴上应和着，目光却黏在相叶雅纪身上下不来。这是樱井翔头一回看到相叶穿这么正经的正装。白色的套装真的很衬相叶，樱井翔心里蹦出来的第一个想法是：这可能就是「完美男友」吧……  
相叶似乎感受到了樱井充满惊艳的眼神，朝他眨了眨宝石一样的眼睛，然后被松本狠狠地捏了一下屁股。樱井翔赶紧移开了眼神。  
情侣之间的私房事，到底与他何关啊！  
然而接下来事情的发展却出乎樱井翔的预料。 他原本以为今天松本只是想威胁他一下警告他一下然后当着自己的面秀一下恩爱，然后，当相叶雅纪站在他面前拉开了西裤的拉链的时候，樱井翔世界观崩塌。  
“开始吧。”松本润端起酒杯，还是平时那副自大高贵的样子，语气冷淡。  
相叶雅纪看了他一眼，眼里好像有水，亮亮的。  
樱井翔完全不知道在发生什么。似乎是为了解除樱井的疑惑，相叶还是很温柔地给樱井解释了一下，“翔ちゃん，接下来我会告诉你，润くん平时是怎么操我的。”  
语气还是和平时一样温柔绵软像小兔子，然而这样的反差只能显得他的话更加色情。樱井震惊地去看松本润，后者却还是冷淡地抿着酒看着他们，置身事外。  
真的假的啊！他到底是摊上了一桩啥事儿啊？！  
更令他生气的是，他明明可以拒绝可以现在就站起来走掉，然而相叶雅纪这个人就像对他使了什么魔法一样，吸住了他的目光，让他在座位上动弹不得。  
相叶把西裤脱掉以后，樱井很讶异里面竟然呈真空，相叶居然连内裤也没有穿？樱井明显感觉自己呼吸急促起来。相叶フフ地笑了，上前搂住樱井的脖子，坐到他腿上，扭着腰用浑圆的臀部去蹭他。  
樱井大概是一下子就硬了。  
相叶雅纪趴在他耳朵旁边吹气，似笑非笑地撒娇道，“翔ちゃん就这么有感觉？ね、翔ちゃん帮我脱衣服好不好嘛~”  
樱井翔表示能拒绝的都不是男人。  
相叶的肌肤很柔软但是又没什么赘肉，白花花一片在他眼前晃得他心猿意马，他伸手搂住相叶纤细的腰部让相叶敏感到淫荡地软软呻吟。  
“啊啊……翔ちゃん，快进来…”相叶把头埋在樱井肩窝，下体蹭着他胯间勃起的地方，略硬的布料蹭得相叶柔软的大腿内侧泛红，阴茎也早就硬得流水，顶着樱井翔的正装。  
手往下摸，往柔软浑圆的臀部中间，樱井刚摸到相叶后穴就发现那里松软得不行，“来之前已经玩过了？”两根手指轻松地就塞进了后穴，里面果然湿得不行，樱井抽出手指，带出了一片混浊的黏液。  
“呜……嗯、来之前…和润くん做了、唔啊~”相叶扭着屁股浪叫，并且一想到刚操过自己的正牌男友正在旁边盯着自己勾引别的男人，相叶似乎立马就能高潮。  
“在男朋友面前被别人操也没关系吗？”樱井插进三根手指在温软的小穴里捣弄，相叶的身体软得快成一滩水，倒在樱井身上一副任君采撷的淫荡模样，“被男朋友看着就这么兴奋？”  
“嗯……翔ちゃん、别说了，快进来…”相叶转头去亲吻樱井的面庞，眼睛里被色欲填满，春水泛滥得快要溢出来。樱井抬起他的屁股，把自己裤子的拉链拉下来，粗大的阴茎刚被释放就立刻插进了相叶的肉穴。樱井舒服得倒吸凉气。  
相叶从喉头软糯地喟叹一声，笑起来像钻石的美目也眯了起来，不由自主地扭起了劲瘦的腰部，小穴里面紧紧地吸着樱井的阴茎。  
舒服得像在做梦。  
在樱井操射了相叶一次之后，松本润似乎终于忍不住持枪上了战场。  
樱井猜想这可能不是相叶第一次玩双龙了，虽然紧得快让他窒息，但是相叶有好好地容纳他和松本润都算粗壮的阴茎。  
三人做了多久樱井根本没有概念，从那之后相叶更常往樱井那里跑，有时候三个人一起做，更多时候还是相叶背着松本偷偷跑来和他开房。  
不过樱井翔觉得相叶这种天然体，松本润绝对知道他全部的举动只是不说出来而转化为性爱上的惩罚罢了。  
不知道下次松本润这个变态上司又会整出什么戏码来。樱井翔甚至有点期待。


End file.
